A Ride Down Crazy Street
by Kimuthy99
Summary: Sequel to Dean Winchester's Worst Fear. Sam and Dean are investigating some crazy deaths. A man gets hit by a piano, another an anvil. These cartoon deaths and a mysterious hunter named Matt give the boys more trouble than they're worth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. Sorry about this being so late. I had a lot of things going on. But here is the Sequel to Dean Winchester's Worst Fear. This takes place a few hours after the my last story (DWWF) So I hope you like it.**

"So, Dean, you're saying that you dreamt that I went all-out demon and what, killed you?" Sam asked finishing packing up the Impala and slamming the trunk.

"Yeah," Dean answered, "I know, it's crazy, but I just can't get it out of my head. It was just so real."

"But you know it was just a dream," Sam answered confidently but then asked, "Dean, you know I would never hurt you, right?"

When Dean didn't answer right away, Sam continued, feeling slight annoyance at his brother, "Dean I would never do that. I wouldn't hurt you, I couldn't."

"I know you wouldn't do that now, Sammy. But who knows what Yellow Eyes could do to you," Dean glanced lovingly at his little brother. "And dad said…"

"Have you ever, just once thought that Dad could be wrong," Sam answered, raising his voice slightly.

"I'm not gonna fight you," Dean answered, not wanting yet another argument revolving around their dad. Sam and John had always fought, but the man was dead now, couldn't Sam just let him rest in peace! "Did you find a case?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, "only a couple hours away. Some really crazy crap, there has been a middle aged man killed…"

"Well that doesn't sound like a case for us," Dean interjected.

"Let me finish," Sam continued, "cause of death, had a piano dropped on top of him. 'There were little birds flying around his head' says one witness."

"Weird, but not quite our kind of weird," Dean assumed.

"They were cartoon birds," Sam declared. "Then there was a guy who strolled off a five story building, looked down, and then started falling, hitting the ground with a splat and completely flattening himself."

"Okay now you got my interest," Dean stated turning towards Sam with a glint of curiosity. "Are there anymore wild-e coyote deaths?"

"One more," Sam speculated, skimming the website for more important information. "A man got hit with an anvil with ACME inscribed on the side."

"Okay, maybe this is our kind of thing," Dean concluded. "Which exit do I take?"

"This next one," Sam answered, "Lake Shangrila, here we come."

A few hours later…

Dean flashed his badge to an elderly woman who witnessed the piano falling on the man.

"So, ma'am, can you tell me what you saw?" Dean asked the gray haired lady.

"But, young man, I already told the police everything I know," the little old lady stated in a sweet voice.

"I know Mrs…" Dean stuttered.

"Mrs. Gadnud," she answered.

"Mrs. Gadnud, this is just a routine thing. The sooner you answer my question the sooner I'll get out of your hair."

"Fine. I went out to get my mail two mornings ago. After checking my mailbox, I glanced up toward the building because the cutest little bird caught my eye. I am an avid bird watcher, you know. When I returned to my porch swing, I was sorting through my mail. This young man walks by and BAM. A piano falls on him. Then I hear these little birdies singing and flying around the piano. They looked like those birdies that would fly around that poor cat after he tried chasing that poor little mouse."

"That's it?" Dean asked.

"Yes sweetie, that's it. Nothing weird. No other problems that day. Would you like some cookies before you go?" Mrs. Gadnud asked, walking slowly to her kitchen.

"I guess I could have one. Thank you." Dean answered with his sweetest Dean Winchester grin.

Meanwhile…

Sam walked into the surprisingly active morgue. Usually there was no one in these places. The coroner was busy talking to some police officers in uniforms and some guys in rich looking suits.

"Crap," Sam whispered to himself as he silently retreated out of the morgue.

Dean's phone sounds some upbeat classic rock music until he finally picks up.

"Hello," Dean says into the phone.

"Hey Dean," Sam started, "Yeah, I couldn't get into the morgue. There are other FBI agents here."

"Yeah, so," Dean answered. "We still have a job to do, Sam."

"I know, but doesn't that strike you as weird. I mean, usually the FBI doesn't show up for a good week, if they ever show up at all."

"Maybe, they're other hunters or something. I'll call Bobby and have him check on it. Where are you?"

"Outside of the morgue. I'm gonna go to the library across the street to get the low down on some of the history here. You know, cover all the basics."

"Okay. I'll pick you up in a couple hours."

While Dean drove back to the motel, he called Bobby, who answered on the third ring.

"Dean?" Bobby asked instead of saying hello.

"Yeah," Dean answered a little surprised that Bobby knew who was calling. He didn't think that Bobby had caller ID on his home phone. "So Bobby, do you know of any hunters in the vicinity of Lake Shangrila, Wisconsin?"

"Yeah," Bobby answered, "He called about ten minutes ago to ask about you guys. Do you always have to use classic rock band members for your alias?"

"Yes, Bobby, I do. It's fundamental. Now who called you?" Dean answered, driving into the motel parking lot.

"A young hunter named Matt Baker. He called to ask about you and Sam, gave me the aliases, and I told him that you guys were fine and could handle whatever's happening in Lake Shangrila."

"So he should be gone?" Dean asked, grabbing his key to open the door and realizing that the door was already unlocked.

"I wish. But actually, he's probably going to hunt you down and tell you that you need to leave because this is his hunt and he can handle it," Bobby answered, exasperated.

"So he's like insane?" Dean asked.

"Not quite, he's more vengeful than insane. Oh and he really hated your dad, so stay away from him and do not engage in an argument with him."

Dean didn't answer. He was more concerned with his unlocked door, but didn't dare enter until he stopped talking to Bobby.

"I'm gonna call you back in a few minutes," Dean spoke into the phone.

"Dean did you hear me? Do not go near Matt! Dean!" Bobby yelled into the phone as Dean hung up, dropped the phone into his pocket, and pulled out his gun from the back of his waistband. Slowly opening the door, Dean slinked into the motel room.

**Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, follow, if you find my story worthy of your precious computer space :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me again. I am truly sorry about the extreme lateness of this chapter. I was really busy through September and had a lot of problems even uploading this. But better late than never, I guess. :) Enjoy!**

Inside was a man about Dean's age with wavy brown hair cut into a bowl cut, with his bangs sliding over his eyes.

"I take it you're Matt," Dean stated, his gun hanging loosely in his hand.

"My, my:" the man stood. "At least John had one smart kid. Too bad he couldn't have gotten two."

Dean drew the gun before Matt could even make a move: "What's that supposed to mean?"

The man laughed: "We'll have to find out, won't we?"

Matt jumped up, risking getting shot by Dean, and kicked out his knees. Two shots rang out; the bullets impeding themselves in the ceiling. Matt grabbed the gun out of Dean's hand and pinned him to the floor. The vibrating of his phone in his pocket caused Matt to pause for a moment.

"Are you going to get that? It seems important." Dean quipped.

"Shut up," Matt replied. Holding Dean's gun at its owner's head, Matt answered his phone.

"What do you want, Bobby?"

"Matt? What's that noise in the background?" Bobby answered. "Where are you?"

"Oh it's nothing:" he kicked Dean in the ribs to keep him quiet.

"Matt! You better not be muddling around in that stupid town. I told you to get out of dodge!"

"Sorry, Bobby, I can't do that. I'll call you later, ok? Something just came up."

Sam walked into the hotel room. He had been doing a little bit of research at the library after his quest at the coroner's office failed.

"Dean?" Sam half shouted as he looked up. Noticing the scene before him, he froze. "Who the hell are you?"

"No one," Matt answered, "Now if you don't want me to put a bullet through your brother's skull I would turn around and face the wall."

Sam obeyed, slowly. He wondered how they were going to get out of this one.

Meanwhile…

A teenage girl calls her older brother's phone over and over. He never picks up. Over and over the girl leaves the same message: "Where are you? I love you. I need you. Why did you have to leave me?" She sits in her mother's house on his bed, waiting for him to return for her and get her out of her alcoholic mother's house.

She picks up a framed picture of her father, mother, brother, and her taken about five years ago. They were on a trip to Arizona, to visit the Grand Canyon. They were happy. They were a family. But that was then.

Her mother yells up the stairs about how her life is so terrible and how no one is ever thankful for her being there, but the girl just ignores her. She's too busy with her own problems.

Back at the motel…

Matt ties Dean to one of the chairs next to the small table and trains the gun on Sam's head.

"You know I could really kill you. I would be totally indifferent, have a clear conscience even. I'd never give it a second thought. You're a monster." Matt whispered into Sam's ear.

"Leave him alone. You're crazy," Dean shouted. He would do anything to fix this right now.

Matt turns around to address Dean, but suddenly freezes. In fact the whole room freezes except Dean.

A short middle aged guy with slightly long hair, almost as long as Sam's, walks in and addresses Dean, "So are you just about ready to give this up, Dean?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, "Who are you?"

"Okay," the man answers, "Hate to break it to you princess, but you know you're not really in the situation to ask questions."

"But I don't understand," Dean protested, scanning the room for his gun.

"You will, soon enough," the man answered. "I'm just trying to jumpstart a prophecy. You know, so that I can minimize the damage."

"Whatever," Dean answered, huffing out his breath. He didn't have time for this. His time was slowly draining out. His baby brother was going down a dangerous road and he couldn't stop him.

"Can you save Sam?" Dean blurted out, his thoughts jumbling.

"If my plan works, everyone should be saved," the mysterious man answers.

"Why are you telling me this?" Dean eyes his gun, which he finally located in Matt's hand. He could hardly remember anything that happened before this crazy guy froze time. What can even freeze time?!

"I'm telling you this because I need you," the man answers, getting slightly frustrated with Dean's incompetence.

"What?"

The man finally turned his back on Dean, causing the hunter to make a mad dash for the gun. He fired off a few shots before the gun whips out of his hand and everything goes black.

A few seconds later…

Matt snaps awake, "What the hell?"

Sam feels dizzy and tumbles from the wall, landing on his hands and knees. "What just happened?"

"I don't even know," Matt whirls around, "Where'd he go?!"

Matt's phone rings and rings. With the gun still trained on Sam, he picks it up, "Hello?"

Over the line Sam can here Bobby's voice, "What the hell are you idgits thinking?-Matt pauses, trying to find something to tell him- Just as I thought, you weren't thinking. You, Sam and Dean better get your sorry asses to my house before I get over there and bash your heads in!"

"Yeah, about that, Bobby, Dean's gone," Matt answers, scared that Bobby might just drive over here and shoot him. He'd never heard Bobby this mad before.

"What do you mean he's 'gone'?" Bobby screams into the phone.

"I mean he vanished. Poof! Vamoose!" Matt answers, "He just disappeared."

"You idgits can't do anything, can you?!" Bobby yelled, "I'll be over in a few hours. Don't go anywhere. You hear me? I had better find both you and Sam in that motel room alive and well when I get over there or there will be hell to pay."

With that Bobby hung up the phone, spent a few minutes searching for his keys, and drove out of the driveway, going at least fifteen miles per hour over the speed limit. Matt sat down and tossed Dean's gun on the table, safety on, but still loaded.

"So Sam…" he started but didn't really know what to say. He wanted to kill the kid so bad, but he also knew that if Bobby found him gone and Sam's dead body on the ground he wouldn't live to see another day.

"Don't talk to me," Sam answered, angry and annoyed. "It's taking all my self-control right now to not rip you head off."

"Hey, hey. Easy there big guy, I wasn't actually going to do anything," Matt answered smoothly, "I'm not a killer." He wanted to add "like your father" to the end, but decided that if he wanted to stay alive, he should at least try to be polite.

"Yeah, whatever," Sam answered, worn out and wondering what happened to his brother. He wanted to freak out right now and start looking for him, but Bobby was on his way, and he was mad enough to threaten to kill both of them over the phone. He might never forgive Sam if he just up and left.

On the other side of the room Matt starts listening to voice mails. His eyes go slightly glossy, but he doesn't call whoever it was back.

For hours Sam and Matt are completely silent; neither one wanting to show the other their one weakness: Family.

**Thanks for reading! Please forgive me for my lateness! I hope to update very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean awoke in a strange place filled with all kinds of odd and ends. There was some antique china in the corner, a few books scattered on the floor, a lamp that looked like it had to be from the seventies, and a scythe that looked to be a few hundred years old. Although it was hard to notice these because the room was so crammed full of stuff that Dean's eyes couldn't focus on any one thing.

A man is standing in the corner, or at least Dean thinks one is. He tries to get up, but is too dizzy to stand.

"What the hell happened?" he whispers to himself, shaking the cobwebs out of his head.

"Ummm… You blacked out," a voice states from the corner.

Dean looks up again; his vision is starting to clear. He can now make out the man in the motel room clearly. His mind starts working a little better and he can kind of remember how he got here.

"What were you saying in the motel?" Dean asks, once again trying to stand. This time he succeeds.

"I was saying that I want to jump start a prophecy. You know, since it's already going to happen. This way I can minimize all the damage it's going to cause," the man explains, slowly walking toward Dean.

"Will it save my brother?" Dean asks, his energy draining away from him.

"We already have had this discussion! Yes, it will save everyone," the man nearly shouts, starting to lose his temper again. Dean inched back, slightly intimidated by this stranger.

"What do you need me for then?" Dean whimpers. His back hits the wall.

"You, Dean Winchester, are the last piece of the puzzle," he answers. "All I need is you. Then I can save the human race."

"Who are you?" Dean asks, feeling himself slump into darkness once again. In the background he can barely hear the words, "I'm the Trickster, of course."

The teenage girl hurries out of the rundown house that hasn't been home for what seems like forever. She fishes the keys to an old truck out of her purse starts the vehicle, pausing to think about what she is about to do.

"I have to find him. But where do I even look? I just can't lose him, not now," she says to the air around her and pulls out her phone, leaving one last message for her brother. "Where are you? I can't lose you. Okay? You need to come home. I need you."

With that last message ringing in her ears, she backs out of the driveway and begins her search for her brother.

Matt gets up and starts pacing the floor. "Could you stop?" Sam asks, "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," Matt sits back down and listens to a few more voice mails. Finally there is a knock on the door. Sam jumps up and opens it to reveal Bobby.

"So did you find anything out?" Matt asks Bobby, getting straight to business. "I want to know what this thing is."

"Well, there are very few things that would go through all that trouble to kill some innocent people; One being a Trickster," Bobby answers, tossing some books onto the table. "That seems to be the most likely. But, Matt, before we get into the brunt of the book work, I need you to help me get some stuff from the trunk."

While Matt and Bobby walk out the door, Matt shutting it with a slight slam, Sam nestles down into one of the numerous books about lore that Bobby brought with him.

"So, Mathew, when was the last time you stopped back at home lately?" Bobby asks as he grabs his duffle bag out of the trunk.

"Why? There's absolutely nothing there for me," Matt answers, not looking the older man in the eye.

"What about Angel?"

"What about her?" Matt brought his eyes up to meet Bobby's gaze. "Last time I checked, she didn't need me anymore."

"When did she ever say that?" Bobby asks, his voice rising to get through Matt's stubbornness.

"Last week Friday, to be exact. She specifically told me that she didn't need or want me protecting her anymore. She said she could take care of herself."

"And you listened to her! You know that she never meant those words, and you know that she needs you right now."

"Whatever, Bobby," Matt opened the door and walked in and did what he did best, immersed himself in work so that he didn't have to deal with his problems.

Dean awakes once again in the room crammed with all kinds of random artifacts from numerous places and time periods. This time he is tied to a chair and can't move at all.

"Uhh…" he moans, his head pounding, "What's wrong with me?"

"Well, you see, most human bodies can't handle too much magic in a short amount of time. It's probably just a side-effect of being around me for too long," the man said in a considerably better mood than last time.

"Okay, as much fun as it is to have these chats, I must have to get down to business." The Trickster puttered around with a few things in the far corner of the room.

"What's that?" Dean asks, straining his neck to get a better view.

"Oh you know, nothing really, just a few ingredients to summon my brother so we can get this show on the road and whatever."

"Brother?"

"Did I say brother? Not my brother. What I meant to say is angel, archangel to be exact," he pauses, picking up a large bowl and muttering some incantation, "Well, Michael should be here any minute."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooooo... I am really sorry about how this is months late, but I was just really busy and kind of forgot about this for a while. But new chapters will be coming up sooner from now on okay? So i hope that you enjoy.!**

"So… If we want to find Dean we got find this thing?" Sam asked, skimming a chapter on tricksters. "Well, another name for him is Loki. That's useful, right? Oh, and he's a huge sweet tooth."

"Great, let's just set some chocolate cake on our doormat and wait until he shows up," Matt said sardonically.

"Mathew!" Bobby exclaimed. "We don't need that kind of attitude."

"Fine."

After a day of researching through hundreds of books, which Sam and Matt tracked down at the library, they have little more than what they started out with. Another person dies.

"What's the cause of death, Bobby?" Matt asks, genuinely concerned. Sam actually shows surprise at how his facial expressions can change so quickly. The tight jaw line and the putrid look in his eyes are replaced with sorrow and remorse. "We should have moved faster!" His face clouds with anger. "We cannot let anyone else die, Bobby."

"I know, kid. Let's go look at the crime scene," Bobby answers calmly.

"Alright."

After they returned from the crime scene, Matt seemed weird. He paced and clenched his hands too much. His face showed pure rage, even deep in his eyes that seemed so pure a few hours before. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Sam just couldn't figure out what was bothering Matt so much. He must have dealt with things like this before if he was a hunter.

The young girl drove most of the next day, sleeping in her truck and only stopping enough to use the restroom and fill up on gas. She wasn't eating, and she didn't even feel hungry. She tried her brother's cell phone every few hours but he never answered her voicemails.

"I can't believe his childishness!" she said to the empty space of the truck. "How could he leave me like this!?" Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision.

Dean sat in the clustered room alone. The man had not returned for what seemed like days. Although, it couldn't have been for days, Dean thought. He hadn't needed to eat, drink, or sleep within that time, which made him wonder where he was exactly. Obviously he wasn't the last piece of the puzzle as the Trickster had said because he hadn't returned. Bitterness overwhelmed Dean. He just wanted to save his brother. He just wanted to save his brother. Really, he just wanted to save his brother. His father had warned him about Sammy's imminent peril, but Dean refused to believe that he couldn't save him. He didn't want to trust the Trickster either though.

That night Matt's dreams taunted him with images of his little sister and his family. All he wanted was to protect his family, that's why he started hunting. He couldn't protect the family that he cared so much for. A knock on his door awoke him.

"Who is it?" Matt yelled hoarsely. Dried tears lined his face, reminding him of the dreams.

"It's Sam," came the muffled reply from the other side of the door.

Matt stumbled out of his bed and unlocked the door: "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk, honest," Sam answered.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yeah."

Matt led Sam into the small hotel room, flipped on the light switch and sat down on the edge of his bed. He hoped that he didn't look like he'd been crying all night, but deep down knew that Sam was too good a judge of character to miss the blood shot eyes and the dried tears.

"So…" Matt started, uncertain what this meeting would hold.

"I just wanted to ask you if your head's really in the game here," Sam stated.

"What do you mean?" Matt answered back. What was Sam insinuating?

"I mean, one minute you're all this is my hunt. I can handle it. We have to keep moving. The next minute you're torn apart and slowing us down."

"Slowing you down! Open your eyes. The only thing slowing you down is this Trickster thing. Nothing we do will catch it. Don't you understand? It's destiny!" Matt raised his voice.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused. How would Matt know what is or is not destiny?

"An angel by the name of Gabriel warned me about a Trickster, how it would speed up destiny and rearrange it so that everything good on Earth would be saved, but in order to do that the world must first be destroyed," Matt stammered, "I want to stop it. I need to stop it. I've never thought of something so much as this."

"Why wouldn't you tell us this?" Sam asked accusingly.

"Because it doesn't affect you. You're good people. You must be." Matt's voice quieted.

"How do you know that?"

"You're doing everything you can to save your brother! Even though you must have noticed that there is little progress being made. You still continue to search."

The deadly silence was oppressed by the ringing of Matt's cellphone. He paused for a moment before answering it.

"Mr. Epps," a female voice echoed from the phone.

"This is he," Matt answered.

"It's about Angel Baker. She was in a car accident earlier this evening and you were listed as her emergency contact," the woman's voice was smooth and professional.

"Where is she!?" Matt basically shouted into the phone.

"Here at the community hospital in Angola Indiana. She's in the Emergency Care right now."

"I'll be there in a few hours," Matt answered hanging up.

"She might not…" the woman's voice sounded before it went dead.

"I need to leave, now!" Matt shouted to Sam as he headed out to the truck. "Just tell Bobby that I need to see Angel. He'll explain everything to you."

**Thank you for reading. I would love it if you took the time to review and tell me about your thoughts. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I apologize for not updating this for months. But I now should be updating this story weekly. Sooo... YAY!**

Matt's truck was pushing a good twenty miles per hour over the speed limit, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to get to his sister. Road signs foretelling exits and towns flew past him until one finally stated Angola, Indiana next exit. Matt spent five minutes getting to the hospital and finding a parking spot. He ran right into the Emergency room.

"I'm here to see Angel Baker. I'm her emergency contact," he said to the nurse at the desk.

"Do you have insurance cards and identification?" the nurse asked.

He pulled out a few plastic cards and tossed them on the desk. The nurse picked them up, ran the numbers into the computer, and handed them back. She then gave him a clipboard of paperwork that he had to fill out. She said something about how Angel would get out of surgery soon but he couldn't hear her. He needed to calm down, even if it meant not paying attention to what the nurse said. He couldn't let Angel see her rock of a big brother crumble like this. He had to be strong for her.

When Dean awoke he was in a room filled with dull gray light and plain gray walls, like a cell. Two people stood on the other side of the door, which was also gray and had a small glass window in the center. The woman opened the door and introduced herself.

"Hello, Dean Winchester. My name is Naomi," she paused momentarily to look at the Trickster beside her. "And I think that we are finally ready for your help."

"What do I have to do?" Dean asks, looking up.

"Follow me…"

Dean was lead down a wide corridor to a narrow hallway lined with identical gray doors, until Naomi opens one on the end and tells Dean to step in. Although Dean thought that it would be a room matching his previous room, it turned out to be a control room buzzing with people. Near the back there was a reclining chair, like one that could be found in a dentist's office. One of the people directed Dean to go and sit in it.

"Now I know that you gave Gabriel permission to do this when he found you, but I need you to swear to me that everything we do is with your complete consent," Naomi says.

"I swear," Dean answers quickly.

"Great, now just relax…"

Hundreds of miles away, Sam is in a complete dead end. He has no hope and no idea where else they could even try to look for Dean, when the Trickster enters his room and everything else freezes.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks, jumping back.

"I'm only here to help, I swear," the Trickster answers, cooly.

"Help with what?" Sam asks, trying to get the wooden stake from the floor.

"You want to find your brother, right? I want to help you find your brother."

"Why?"

"Why not? I like him, seems like a nice guy at least. I find it my duty to save nice guys."

Sam wasn't convinced, but he could find no other way to save Dean. If anything happened, Sam could just kill the thing. Right?

"Alright. I'll play along. What do you want me to do?"

"Don't worry, Sam. You'll know when the time comes."

Matt sat in the waiting room. He had gone through all the paperwork that the nurse had given him and was just waiting for the 'okay' to see his sister. He wondered how she was going to react to seeing him. He wondered how he was going to react to seeing her.

A nurse walked up to him and said, "Mr. Epps, Angel is out of surgery now and stable. You may go see her now." He followed the nurse though a few corridors and up several flights of stairs to his sister's room, not knowing exactly what he would find inside.

The nurse motioned for him to enter the room and left them to be alone, saying something about a doctor checking in in a few minutes, but Matt didn't hear her.

"Hey baby girl," Matt whispered, kissing his sister's forehead lightly. She stirred, her eyes fluttering open at the sound of her brother's voice.

"Matthew Alexander Baker!" she exclaimed, her voice (and blood pressure) rising slightly.

"Shhhhh…. Baby Girl. I'm here now. That's what really matters," Matt tried to calm her down before any nurses or doctors came into the room.

"I figured that you wouldn't even show up. I thought you didn't care about me anymore," she muttered, starting to sob.

"Why would you say that?" Matt asked, feeling extremely guilty. "All I wanted to do was to keep you safe."

"And all I wanted you to do was treat me like the adult I am," Angel answered back, her anger at her brother slowly fading. "Oh, who am I kidding? I can never seem to stay mad at you."

Matt smiled to himself. "By the way, are you ready to go? I don't think that the paperwork is going to convince the nurses for too much longer."

"Yeah, let's go, Matty-boy," Angel laughed as she grabbed her clothes to get changed in the bathroom.

"I couldn't have wished for a better sister than you, Baby-Girl."

"You'll know when the time comes." Sam's mind just replayed it over and over again.

"What the Hell does that mean?" Sam nearly shouted at Bobby.

"Boy, by what you tell me, we're in a bigger mess than we could have ever thought possible."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that this didn't get up yesterday, but I had a choir contest all day, so I was really tired when I got home. I fell asleep basically as soon as I returned home. But here it is. I hope you enjoy and please read and review! Thank you for reading!**

Gabriel knew that he had to plan his next move carefully. He wanted the apocalypse to start as much as any angel would. Although, the Trickster side of him still wanted to have a little more fun before the big finale. Maybe he would play around with his favorite Baker kid once again to pass a little time.

* * *

Matt and Angel sat in the cab of Matt's truck. He had asked one of his cousin that lived nearby to drive the other truck home, which his cousin actually agreed to do. Matt couldn't stop thanking his family for being so kind to him.

"So…" Angle giggled, "Your ID says that your name is Matthew J. Eppes."

"Yeah," Matt retorted, a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, I just can't help but notice that Eppes is the last name of a few of the main characters on Numb3rs."

"Just a coincidence," Matt answers playfully.

"Real original, Matty-Boy."

"Whatever you say, Baby-Girl."

Matt glanced at Angel, who seemed to have grown up. "When did I lose all my connections to my family, my friends? Where had my life gone? Had hunting really destroyed my life enough that I almost had to lose my sister to wake me up?" Matt's thoughts swirled through his head, bringing him into a flashback.

He could only remember bits and pieces of the disaster that destroyed his life nearly five years ago. His older brother Mark had come home from college for a holiday. But he seemed weird, like he wasn't even the same person anymore. Mark would forget people's names or confuse them with someone else. He didn't laugh like he always had when they were kids. Mark had possessed the most addictive laugh known to man. It would drift down the halls and fill entire rooms with happiness and joy. But when he visited, Mark was uncharacteristically serious and short tempered. More than once he had snapped at his younger siblings for making even a slightly off-color joke or for being even a little insensitive. Then it escalated. Mark would throw things or shove people out of his way in angry fits of rage. He hated everything and everyone. Arguments broke out and crying became a usual occurrence in the household, until Mark finally snapped. Matt had found a gun in Mark's hand and a bullet in his father's head. Months of court dates and lawyer meetings had flown by with little importance. Mark now lays rotting in some penitentiary for the criminally insane, where he will forever stay until the day he dies.

"Yo, Matty-Boy," Angel's voice penetrates the barrier of Matt's thoughts. "Are we gonna stop to eat any time soon? I'm starving over here."

"Sure, Baby-Girl."

Matt drove all night that night. He had eaten only half his meal at the small cafe they had stopped at, and he knew that he couldn't handle sleeping, so he drove. The darkness would consume him if he faltered for rest. Although, he did tell Angel to get some sleep in the backseat. He glanced at her every few minutes through his rearview mirror to see if she was alright. She slept nearly five hours until Matt gently tried to call her name.

"She can't hear you, you know," a voice soothed from the front passenger seat.

"You must be the Trickster, then" Matt answered back, not even glancing at the supernatural being. He knew that he had to keep on his mask of calmness or he might just break down right then and there.

"I actually prefer Gabriel now. But yes that would also be correct."

"What do you want?" Matt asked, glancing back at the wooden stake by his feet.

"Why does everyone ask that question? The real question is 'what do you want, Matthew Baker?' Come on man, I can give you anything. Fame… Fortune… Even your Family back."

"Hah!" Matt actually laughs. "No one can give me my family back. We're all too far gone."

"Yeah, I know, Matt, but I am the TRICKSTER, for all you know, you're the one in the loony bin, not your brother," The Trickster laughs.

"That thing in the asylum is not my brother. It never was. My brother is dead."

"But I can arrange a happy reunion! No strings attached. Your family reunited. World saved. All questions answered. You don't have to feel that guilt anymore."

"Guilt," Matt scoffs, "I don't feel guilt. But I'll humor you. How? What do I have to do?"

"I'll let you get away with that lie for now. To answer your question, all you have to do is go back to that Winchester boy and I'll contact you later." With this parting remark, the Trickster vanishes and Matt is left alone with his sleeping sister.

* * *

Sam waited for the Trickster for the next three days, but he never showed up. Sam had almost forgot about Matt until Bobby decided to bring it up.

"Whatever happened to Matt?" Bobby asked, trying to get Sam to at least think of something progressive.

"He said that his sister had gotten in a car accident or something, and that you'd know or something like that," Sam answered, not really engaged in the conversation.

"Balls!"

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking at Bobby.

"I just called his mom's house a few hours ago. Angel answered the phone and said she was fine, but didn't say anything to me about Matt. He would've gotten there by then. She was still angry at him, which means that she didn't see him."

Bobby dialed Matt's cellphone number but got the voicemail. Something just wasn't right. He tried again and once again the voicemail came up. Matt wasn't answering his phone, or he couldn't because he was disconnected from everyone but the Trickster

* * *

Dean didn't quite understand what was going on, but he didn't care. His whole soul and life energy was centered around one thing: Saving his baby brother Sammy. It was his only goal in life. Even when he was angry or confused, he still loved Sam with his entire heart, mind, and body. Even if that one goal could only be achieved by trusting monsters, he knew that he had to at least try. Now Dean is trapped inside his own conscience, nearly oblivious to the world around him. The Trickster's work is nearly finished. He has control over Dean's body and can finally fill out his final plan, without the repercussions that were written by fate. The Winchesters can stand in his way no longer.

The Trickster teleported himself (well, technically Dean) back to Lake Shangrila to go find Sam and carry out his plan.


	7. Chapter 7

ARDCS 7

Matt drove the rest of the day back to find Sam and Bobby, hoping that the Trickster or Gabriel, or whatever the thing was, wasn't lying. All he wanted was his family back together. He didn't care about the consequences.

"Who are these guys, anyway?" Angel asked, feeling like her brother was truly losing his mind to go running back to complete strangers.

"Sam Winchester, he's some hunter. His dad was, well… Never mind…. It doesn't matter. But Bobby Singer you should know. He was around all the time when we were little."

"Oh, yeah, I just forgot," Angel giggled nervously.

"It's alright, Baby-Girl," Matt answered, laughing lightly.

Sam and Bobby tried to reach Matt's cellphone a few more times, but still there was no answer. Bobby paced around the room, worrying that something was very wrong. He wanted to go find Matt, but had no idea where to look for him. They sat at a small table in the motel room, not really knowing what to do. But as Bobby got up to pace some more, there was a knock on the door.

Dean stood there, looking a little shabby, but for the most part, not worst for wear. Sam nearly dropped dead at the sight of his brother, but Bobby had more composure. He threw some salt and some holy water at Dean but nothing happened.

"It's me, guys," Dean said, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Where were you?" Bobby asked, not especially content with Dean's sudden appearance.

"I woke up in a room full of junk," Dean answered. He continued the tale of his adventure, Naomi, The Trickster, the jumpstart of a prophecy, everything. He ended with, "And then I ended up here."

"You don't remember how you got here?" Sam asked.

"No. My memory comes back to me just as I was knocking on the door," Dean answered.

"Weird," Bobby mumbled. Something did not feel right to him, but he didn't have enough time to understand everything because there was another knock on the door.

Bobby opened it and let Matt and Angel into the room. When Matt saw Sam he just snapped.

Dean tried to get Matt off of Sam but for some reason, he was too strong. Even Bobby joined in, trying to get Matt to back off. He was unstoppable, thrashing with unhuman strength. Deep in his mind Matt could hear someone whispering "Kill him" over and over again. "Kill him" he heard again. He just kept thrashing until Sam's eyes glazed over.

Now during this, Angel slipped out of the motel room and walked down to the park down the street.

"Well, I guess that worked out well," she said to herself. "The prophecy will definitely happen now." A laugh escaped her lips as she walked through the woods.

They say that her body was found in those woods a few weeks later.

As the demon that possessed Matt exited his body, the police showed up. They immediately took him into custody. He spent the rest of his life in an asylum for the criminally insane.

As Dean held Sam in his arms, this time, he knew that there would be no waking up. He had failed his brother.

**Thank you for reading. This was the last chapter, so I hope you liked the story **


End file.
